


Pacman

by missmidori



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmidori/pseuds/missmidori
Summary: If someone ask me to describe love in a sentence, I would say that love, for me, is like one scary game that no one ever wins. But the way I view love suddenly changed—that gloomy day when I met  a bleached-hair guy on the train ride home.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pacman

**Author's Note:**

> Short Oneshot inspired by Eaj's song, Pacman.  
> Originally posted on my Twitter page.

I won't be able to know his name if not for the incoming iMessage I had unintentionally seen that reads, _"Jae. Let's break up."_

I didn't want to intrude his personal business but for some odd reason, I sensed that his heart was silently yet heavily being ripped into two—and so, I thought of opening the windows to let the crisp air kiss his skin and comfort his soul.

I subtly gazed at him and said in a soft voice, _"Fresh air won't heal a broken heart but atleast it relaxes the mind for a little while."_

Jae's lips curved into a half-enigmatic smile before slowing closing his crescent eyes—as if momentarily allowing the chilly wind to carry all the heaviness in his heart.

There was a 30-minute silence before Jae broke it by saying, **"If I tell you what breaks me, will you promise-"**

 _"What happens here stays here."_ I firmly cut off his words with almost an authoritative voice. _"And besides, after we get off this train. We're back being strangers again."_ I then ended it with an assuring smile.

Jae then buried both his pretty yet bony hands inside the pockets of his black jacket and averted his gaze at the night city landscape outside that was fastly sliding by. He heaved a sigh and muttered with a voice that had an indescribable sorrow, **"She broke up with me."**

I turned to face him and commented, _"Breakups happen all the time."_

Jae stifled a smile, nodded and answered back, **"You're right. It happens all the time and yet, I'm still here—tirelessly calling her, chasing her, and choosing her over and over again..."**

 _"Over and over like a red rover?"_ I remarked which made the oddly beautiful corners of his lips to curved upwards.

 **"Like Pacman and lover."** He replied, as he tried to hush the ache and fight his growing tears with an empty chuckle.

_"Pacman must be exhausted then."_ I muttered, obviously using the maze arcade game as a metaphor of him.

 **"All the chasing definitely exhaust his heart..."** Jae nodded, as he then lowered down his head—for me not see a lone tear that trickled down his cheeks.

We paused talking as the train entered a tunnel—streak of diffuse lights hit Jae's face making it look like surprise cosmos in a non-starry dark sky. The whole scene was breathtaking like him—gleaming despite the darkness, beautiful despite being broken.

 _"Would you still hold on even if it kills you?"_ I asked in the middle of silence. Jae then gazed at me and answered back, **"If I die it's with her."**

And as the train approaches the end of the tunnel, Jae added with a frail smile, **"Most people might think Pacman is such a loser for chasing too much—but aren't we all too much when we're inlove?"**

We both get off at the last train, left all the stories & heartbreaks inside, and bid each other our casual goodbyes.

And as Jae turned his back and walked in the opposite direction, I looked at him for the last time—and realized that perhaps, my view in love was wrong afterall...

Now, if someone would ask me to describe love in a sentence, I'd say that love, for me, is like one scary game where only brave people who love tirelessly and gamble everything for love would be hailed as winners.


End file.
